Inferno Shadow Demon
Inferno Shadow Demons (魔神地獄シャドウ lit. Majin Jigoku Shadou) are the new strain of Shadow Fiends appearing in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. They possess all the same abilities as their other Shadow Fiend cousins, similar appearance and screeching vocal, but are able to kamikaze when they are de-limbed. Appearance Black in color, skinny frame, 3 blade like claws, feet that disappear near the ground, eyes on their head and arms covered in flames, as well as flames in exposed areas throughout their body. Abilities and Powers Agility: Inferno Shadows are fast creatures, moving swiftly with acrobatic precision to match even a Ninja in speed and agility. They can dodge attacks and launch an aerial throw where they will perform an air juggle combo ending with a painful double drop kick. Heighten Sight: Shadow Fiends have an incredible sense of the world around them, easily dodging incoming attacks and seeing foes from a distance. This also makes it impossible for one to sneak up on a Shadow Demon to perform a stealth kill, even for a master stealth ninja. Blade Claws: Their attacks are all up close melee attacks with blade like claws. These claws are sharp and hard enough to match even the strongest swords in the world. Shadow Form: This ability lets the Shadow Demon disappear into a shadow on the ground, moving around as if they were "swimming underground", until the opportune moment where they will pop back up and strike at their enemy. Kamikaze: They will jump onto their enemy and self-destruct, blowing up their enemy with them. History Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2: Having been defeated by Ryu during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Marbus the Archfiend of Hell summons a legion of Inferno Shadow Fiends as he enters the human world seeking vengeance against Ryu Hayabusa. Strategy Similar strategy you would use on all Shadow Fiends except Arioch, watching for vulnerable openings to attack, counterattack while blocking and isolating with the Izuna Drop. With new gameplay features they can be finished quickly with an obliteration technique. Unlike the some of the shadow fiends in Ninja Gaiden 1, they cannot do slides. However some can do flying swallow-like attacks. Take note that the purple Inferno Shadow Demon is the weakest type, with the yellow type being stronger, and the red type being the most strong of this strain. If they are beheaded, they can still move around and attack as losing their head was no more severe than losing an arm or a leg. Unlike Ghuls or the purple Spriggan Chainsaw Zombies, they will not blindly attack whatever is nearby hoping to hit Ryu, but will know exactly where he is to properly pursue and target Ryu. This is because unlike other enemies, Inferno shaodw fiends have eyes elsewhere on their body besides the head, just as other shadow fiends do. Gallery NG2 Render Enemy LesserFiend Purple.jpg|Lesser Shadow Fiends (purple) NG2 Render Enemy LesserFiend Red.jpg|Lesser Shadow Fiend (red) Image:Infernoshadow.jpg|Two Inferno Shadow Demon in combat with Ayane and Momiji Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Deceased